


Smoke in the Rain

by JonathanGroffing (msrogersstark)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is moody, Angst, Episode Related, Episode s1e07, Jace and Clary are soooo pda, M/M, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/JonathanGroffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonna wonder how it all just disappeared<br/>You're the one that put out the flame<br/>Now I'm smoke in the rain<br/>--<br/>Jace and Clary keep making out everywhere and Alec can't stand it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First Shadowhunters fic but I just can't get enough of this and it made me sooo sad when alec just turned away and left when they were kissing. I'm not past ep. 7 yet so if anything is different from here out, I don't know about it.  
> \--  
> Title and Summary: Smoke in the Rain by Chad Brownlee  
> \--  
> Unbeta'd

Alec averts his gaze from the entwined couple for probably the 5th time that day and stalks off to his room, berating himself. Jace can kiss who ever he wants to and Alec is just stupid to think that maybe he could be the one pressed up against Jace and not the red headed protégé shadow hunter. It makes him shake his head thinking that this girl could be the love interest of not only Jace, but Simon as well. Alec never really liked the mortal boy, but he could admit that Simon was attractive and probably could do quite well with the ladies, even if he was a bit dorky. Alec brought so much more to the table than Clary did, specifically the fact that he and Jace were Pārbati and they’d grown up practically joined at the hip. He knew Jace better than this girl who showed up out of nowhere. But instead of kissing Jace, he found himself ignoring and avoiding his closest friend more and more. It was unfortunate, but he’d survived worse and he could do this.

 

It’s been two days now and Alec can hardly turn a corner without being met with the gross image of Jace and Clary pressed up against each other. This whole avoiding Jace thing hasn’t been working because, unlike the last time that they fought, Jace hasn’t noticed Alec’s absence. Also, Alec really doesn’t like avoiding Jace. The image of Jace and Clary kissing hasn’t left his brain. He dreams about them, but not in the hot way. Jace tells him that he’s replaced Alec with Clary and Clary smirks at Alec before leading Jace away. It wakes him in a cold sweat every night. He really needs to stop caring.

He’s heading to the training room to get out some of his anger at Jace and there they are, leaning against one of the walls. Jace has his hand under the hem of Clary’s shirt and Alec is so done with this that he lets out a deep sigh, alerting them to his presence. Jace spins and locks eyes with Alec momentarily. His pupils are dilated, lips cherry red and Alec tears his eyes away, swallowing hard. Clary glares at Alec and that’s just about the last straw. He storms off, heading back to his bedroom where he’s spent the last two days avoiding Jace.

Footsteps tell him that Jace is following him, but he keeps walking. He’s not ready to talk about this just yet.

“Alec!” Jace calls out to him, “Alec, shit, come on.”

Alec speeds up, seeing his bedroom just down the hallway. He can get away from Jace there, he just needs a few more steps-

Jace steps in front of him, effectively stopping Alec who stops inches from smacking into the blonde boy.

“Please get out of my way,” Alec tells him, voice hard.

“You’ve been avoiding me for the last few days, what’s going on?” Jace looks up at him.

“Oh so you did notice.”

“Of course I did, Alec. We’re Pārbati, I can tell.”

“Right, Pārbati.” Alec rolls his eyes, “You’re forced to care. For the good of shadow hunters everywhere.”

Alec attempts to side step Jace, but his shadow hunter training have made his reflexes sharp and he keeps Alec effectively in place.

“Come on, Alec. I care about you.” Jace looks at him with concern, “You know that.”

Alec shoves past Jace before he can say something he regrets.

“Alec-“

Alec cuts him off, slamming the bedroom door.

 

He face plants on the bed and sucks in a deep breath. He tells himself to stop overreacting and to just focus on other things beside Jace with his hand up Clary’s shirt and his kiss-sore lips. There’s a noise against the door.  
“Alec?” Jace calls through the wood.  
“Go away.” Alec knows his sounds like a little kid but he’s beyond done with Jace’s fake caring and constant PDA.

“I’m not leaving until you open this door.” Jace says, and there’s a muffled noise of him sitting down against Alec’s door.

Alec has never been able to stop himself from the last retort so he says, “You know what, go kiss whoever the hell you want.”

“What?”

“Go fucking make out with Clary for all I care.” Alec says, wrenching the door open, sending Jace toppling backwards into his bedroom.

Jace peers up at him from the floor. “It sounds like you care.”

“ I don’t.” Alec looks away. His eyes will betray him if he continues to hold eye contact.

“You’re a bad liar.” Jace stands up, resuming his spot in front of Alec. He touches Alec’s chin gently, angling his head up so he’s forced to look into Jace’s eyes. “Stop lying to me.”

“Stop kissing _her_ ,” Alec breaks, clenching his hands at his sides and glaring at Jace, who blinks at Alec’s tone. 

“But you won’t.” Alec starts and he knows once he gets going he won’t stop. “You won’t stop kissing her, because she’s this mysterious, pretty shadow hunter who just appeared in your life and you can’t get enough of that. Me on the other hand, you’ve had enough of”

Jace stands on his tiptoes and leans into Alec’s space, close enough that they’re sharing the same breath.  
“Alec, I’ll never have enough of you.” Jace says quietly and leans in to kiss him softly.

Alec whimpers embarrassingly, he’s wanted this for as long as he can remember, wanted to feel Jace. But as quickly as it’s there, it’s gone and Jace steps out of the room, closing the door, leaving Alec to his own thoughts, wondering if it truly happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
